New Family Members Arrive
by Vila Restal
Summary: This takes place 18 months after 'New Friends, New Enemies'. Brian and Athena Skywalker are expecting their first child with family members on Naboo. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Naboo – Winter Time – 18 Months Later_

Brian and Athena Skywalker are enjoying some time with their families on Naboo during the winter time, for it was beautiful to see the Lake Retreat covered with snow, and the lake nearly frozen over. They smiled at each other, knowing that they were going to be parents very soon.

Commander Adama of the _Battlestar Galactica_ was very proud of his daughter and son-in-law. He saw it in their faces that they were both excited and scared of becoming parents. He along with Anakin and Padme Skywalker assured them that once the baby comes, everything will get easier from there. He then asked them a question that everyone was still wondering about.

"Have the two of you decided on names for the baby?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, we're still deciding on either Amidala or Illya if it's a girl." Athena told them.

"Or Luke or Zac if it's a boy." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"I think it's great that you have decided on names that have importance to everyone here." Padme said to them with small smile on her face.

"Adama, I've heard that you might be going to continue the voyage to Earth in the near future. Is this true?" Anakin asked.

"I still have to think about it Anakin. After all, that was the reason that the fleet was formed to begin with. If it hadn't been for the Galactic Alliance, I hate the thought of what would have happened to the fleet." Adama said in a solemn voice.

"Father, if you leave, who will I look up to if I decide to stay here." Athena said to him.

"You have plenty of family here already Athena. Besides Brian and the baby, you have plenty of family here with Brian's family Athena. Besides, you are a grown woman who is expecting her first child very soon." He said to her with a gentle touch to her hand.

Athena excused herself and headed to the 'fresher to wash away the tears that were starting to form. Brian and Anakin sensed that Leia and Han with their children were finally here to enjoy themselves as well.

"Great now _'She who has a Big Head'_ is here with Han with Jacen and Jaina." Brian said while smirking a bit.

Padme still could not understand why Brian kept teasing his sister like this, for at times it got out of hand! Granted that they never had the chance to grow up together, but it didn't give Brian the right to tease Leia all the time as well. She gave her son a look that told him to stop now. He mouthed that he would if Leia didn't say anything first. Padme accepted that for now, but she knew neither of them would keep their mouths from provoking the other.

Anakin went to Leia and greeted her and Han, and then picked up the twins and carried them to where they were sitting at. The twins took the drinks that Padme gave them after giving each of them a kiss on the cheek. They laughed at that and then started to drink their juice. Adama was wondering if continuing the voyage is a good idea now if Athena and Brian decided to stay here and raise the baby.

"What happened to Apollo, Sheba, and Boxey? I thought they were going to be here as well." Leia wondered.

"They will be here soon I believe. Sheba had to get clearance to fly since in the early stages of her pregnancy now. Hopefully Dr. Salik won't give her a hard time about this now. She's been known to have a temper at times." Adama said while thinking of the times she reminded him of his old friend Commander Cain.

Brian then decided to check to see what was keeping Athena so long in the 'fresher. He knocked on the door, and asked if she was alright.

"Brian, I think I better get to the hospital now! I think I'm in labor!" Athena said before she doubled over in pain!

Brian gently picked up his wife and informed everyone that they needed to get Athena to the hospital! Brian and Athena rode in the gondola first and get into the speeder they had! Everyone else got into the next gondola's and headed to the hospital in Theed.

Brian rushed Athena into the Emergency Room, and informed the nurse on duty that his wife was in too much pain! The nurse took Athena into the nearest examination room for a doctor to examine her. Brian was told to wait outside and the doctor would inform him if there was anything wrong or that he could go in and see Athena.

Everyone else arrived a short time later to see what Athena's condition was like. Brian told them that the doctor will be with them soon. A short time later the doctor came out and told Brian to head up to the delivery room because Athena had indeed gone into labor, and her water broke in the examination room. He followed the doctor to the delivery room, but not before putting on scrubs and a mask before going in.

Everyone was wondering what was going on for it seemed like hours or centars depending on the time unit that was being used. Finally Brian came out and looked at everyone before speaking.

"Well everyone, I'm a father now of…"


	2. Chapter 2

"…_**TWINS!**_" Brian said in an excited voice!

"That's great little brother!" Leia said to him while smiling.

"Boys? Girls? Or both?" Han asked.

"Girls! The nurse is cleaning them right now, and I'll be bringing them into Athena's room shortly. I have to get back inside now. See everyone soon." Brian said before hurrying back into the delivery room.

Everyone smiled and thought of the ways they were going to spoil the newest Skywalker's like they did with Jacen and Jaina. Commander Adama got out his personal comm., and contacted the _Galactica_ which was in orbit above Naboo, and informed Col. Tigh of the good news. Col. Tigh could be heard telling the bridge crew the news and the cheering that followed! This brought a big smile to Adama's face as the then the Col. that he was waiting to see his granddaughters.

Anakin got in touch with the Jedi Temple to inform Ahsoka the good news and both she and Yoda wished them the very best now. Padme hugged her husband at the thought of having another set of twins to spoil now. Brian shown up a little while later, and took everyone to Athena's room to see the newest Skywalker girls.

Adama, Anakin, and Padme were the first one's inside along with Brian since they were the parents. They saw that Athena was exhausted with what she had gone through. Athena smiled up at everyone, and thanked them for being here today.

"Athena, I would not have missed this for anything. You're my only daughter now, and I wished your mother could have been here as well. She would have been proud of you very much." Adama said with a smile on his face.

"And son, that goes for your grandmother as well. But remember that she will be with you in your heart even though you never had the chance to meet her." Anakin said while wishing his mother could have been here as well.

Padme was going to say something as well, but was interrupted by the nurse bringing in the newest Skywalkers. She gave one baby to Athena and the other one to Brian and then left for everyone to get to see them. Both had brown hair, but could not make out the eye color for that would change for a while before staying with one color. The grandparents started making baby noise's at the twins while both Brian and Athena just smiled at them.

Brian whispered if she was ready to have more kids, and Athena gave him a 'Look' that would kill on the spot! Brian just laughed at her before giving her a kiss on her cheek. He then told Han, Leia and their twins that they could come in now. Jacen and Jaina couldn't believe how small the girls were, and asked their parents about this. Han explained that they were born this way as well. They made a face, and both Han and Leia laughed.

Athena told everyone that she had to feed them now, and everyone except Brian left the room so he could help her afterwards. Commander Adama thought about the journey to find Earth, and decided that it can hold off a little while longer, for he wanted to be around to get to know his grandchildren before leaving his daughter if she decided to stay here or not.

"Anakin, about what you asked me earlier about my journey, the _Galactica_ will stay for a while longer for I would love to get to know the twins." He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm sure that Athena will love that. They're going to make great parents." He told Adama.

"I just hope they don't take after Brian with the pranks though. You don't know what it was like with him when he would try to do something like that." Padme said while remembering those days when Brian was growing up.

"It would be payback if they did that to him though. He still tells me that I have a big head." Leia said while smiling.

"A big head and a big mouth he would tell us." Both Jacen and Jaina said to their mouth.

Han had to turn his face away as he started to laugh a bit at what they had said. Leia gave Han a dirty look and then started to smile herself at what her brother would do to her. She is very proud of her brother and hoping that the Maker would look over those precious little girls in the room with their parents and that nothing will happen to them.

Brian and Athena were deciding which girl would get what name. Athena decided that they would wear clothing with the first letter of their name on it so they could tell which girl was which. Brian liked that idea until they got older and would be easier then to tell them apart. Brian then brought up the subject about the fleet leaving, and what they should do. Athena wasn't sure herself, for she knew the fleet should continue its way to Earth, but is hoping that they would stay was well. Brian told that whatever decision she made, he would support her. She smiled at him while feeding the twins. She was going to make a choice, and hopefully it would be the right one.

"Brian, I think we should…"

To be continued in the next story. Thanks!


End file.
